1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an anti-corrosion treatment process for aluminum or aluminum alloy and aluminum or aluminum alloy article thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Aluminum or aluminum alloy is widely used for its excellent properties. However, the aluminum or aluminum alloy is prone to corrosion because the aluminum or aluminum alloy has a very low standard electrode potential. To protect the aluminum or aluminum alloy from corrosion, an insulation layer may be formed between the aluminum or aluminum alloy and a vacuum deposited protective layer for the purpose of preventing a galvanic corrosion from forming in the layers and the aluminum or aluminum alloy. However, since the layers almost always have pinholes and cracks formed therein, the corrosives can permeate the layers and create a galvanic cell in the protective layer and the aluminum or aluminum alloy. The protective layer may become a cathode of the galvanic cell and the aluminum or aluminum alloy may become an anode of the galvanic cell. For a surface area of the cathode that larger than the surface area of the anode (small portion surface of the aluminum or aluminum alloy), a large corrosion current of the galvanic cell will be created in the protective layer and the aluminum or aluminum alloy. As such, the protective layer and the aluminum or aluminum alloy are quickly corroded.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.